Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{2} \times 5\dfrac{2}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{11}{2} \times \dfrac{17}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 17}{2 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{187}{6}$ $ = 31 \dfrac{1}{6}$